


Family Based Asahi Hc's

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Hc's, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Mornin’ I was wondering if I could get some family headcanons for Asahi please? Like what his family is like now, and in the future (if that makes sense)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Family Based Asahi Hc's

##  **Asahi With His Own Family**

⤏ Lets get one thing straight, **Asahi loves his family and he will always have them behind him and he will always support them.**

⤏ His family is loving and inclusive and are accepting of anything Asahi and his older sister want to do in life (besides like no no/illegal things)

⤏ Asahi loves his sister and he looks up to her as well as his mom

⤏ They always eat dinner together and it’s always home cooked meals

⤏ Asahi loves to help cook with his mom and sister

⤏ They will have family vacations and do things together often, they are very close. But give each other space when it’s needed

⤏ I’m sure that Asahi’s sister has embarrassed the hell out of poor Asahi but he still loves her nonetheless

⤏ When Asahi starts up his career of apparel design, his family is all for being models with what he designs and makes up

⤏ His family loves to buy his brand of clothing in support of him

##  **Asahi With You and His Own Family**

⤏ Asahi tries his best to incorporate how he was raised and to be with someone, with you

⤏ This means, that you always eat dinner together. You’re close. You do a lot of things together

⤏ Asahi would want you to feel comfortable around his family as well as feeling comfortable around your family. 

⤏ He’d understand if it’s too much for you but and he’d be accepting of your family as much as his own if they were nice and caring and all that. 

⤏ If he realizes that your family isn’t good to you or takes advantage of you, he’d tell you how he felt about it and offer help

⤏ His family is your family

⤏ This would continue if you had babies with Asahi

⤏ Many positive manners and quality family time with you all

⤏ He’d love to have you and everyone together on holiday’s and birthdays

⤏ He would also love to have just random family get togethers

All in all family is important to Asahi. Your family, his family, and the family you and Asahi have together. And if they all get along, then that makes it even better.


End file.
